Finally
by SatansMistress22
Summary: Hideki Motosuwa. He's a friendly guy of few words. Just finished his fifth and final year in college. He is married to a persocom named Chi. While she is a beauty, she is unable to have sex, or kids. But when her "mother", Chitose Hibiya helps her with that, a lot changes. And some crimes are commited HidekixChi lemon Rated M FOR LOTS OF LEMON AND LANGUAGE!
1. Fixed

***ANOTHER NEW STORY! I KNOW I SHOULD FINISH MY TWO HETALIA ONES BUT HTIS MUST BE WRITTEN! A CHOBITS FANFIC THAT ALLOWS CHIxHIDEKI LEMON! YAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Hideki Motosuwa. He's a friendly guy of few words. Just finished his fifth and final year in college. Is now the manager of Club Pleasure (but looking for a career in engineering technology). Co-owns an apartment complex with his good friend Chitose Hibiya. And has been married to a lovely girl named Chi. But there's just one problem... Chi isn't a girl at all. She is what is known as a persocom. In fact, she is the original persocom. And that means she can't have children or sex... until now when her mother, Chitose, helps her... _

_And so begins our story..._

* * *

After a long day of work, Hideki was sitting in his office in the back of Club Pleasure. He needed a break before his way home. He saw one of his young workers walk past and held back his thoughts. The young, beautiful girl was named Kae. She had light brown hair and gray eyes. And her body was perfect. But, he was a married man. He tried to keep the naughty thoughts away no matter how much the other guys at the bar talked about how flirty she was. He had his beauty already.

And though Chi couldn't be physically intimate, she had the feelings of a true woman. Very unlike Kae. And Chi had her own way of giving Hideki relief. He remembers that day they started it. They had been together for over a year then and Hideki couldn't go any longer without that relief. So while Chi was asleep, he began to "relief himself". But little Chi heard him and got very curious.

"What are you doing, Hideki?" she asked so innocently.

"C-chi! I thought you were asleep?"

"You were making strange noises, so I awoke, is Hideki ok down there?"

"W-well Chi, when this gets hard," he said holding his cock, "It means I'm excited sexually."

"Is excited sexually good? And what is that called?" she said pointing to his crotch.

"Being excited sexually is good sometimes, most times," he said smirking. "Oh and this is my penis."

"Why are you rubbing it?"

"It feels good when I rub it." He saw her looking at it for a while, making him blush. Then, she grabbed it, turning him completely red. "CHI! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I want to make you feel good." Chi rubbed his cock and made him cum. She was confused at his cum which made him made him smile. She looked sexy with cum on her face. Just the thought got him very hard.

Then came along Kae to ruin his train of thought...

"Hello Hideki," she said so seductively. She leaned over his desk to show off her cleavage.

"Kae, we've been over this, at work you address me as " He said standing and grabbing his coat.

"Yes, " She said smirking and walking behind him. He threw his coat on was heading for the door. "Leaving so soon, I was hoping we could have a couple drinks before we leave." She looked down at his crotch and noticed he was hard.

"Well, you actually reminded me, I should be getting home to my WIFE." He never seemed to emphasize that enough around her.

In one swift move, she pulled him to her and pinned him to the wall. "Hideki, we both know two things right now. One, your cock is bulging, I'm guessing from seeing my breast so close to you," when he tried to speak she put her fingers to his lips. "Two, you are a lonely, vulnerable, and handsome man, whose fantasies can never be fulfilled by that... that robot wife of yours!" She slid her hand on his crotch but soon, he pushed her away.

"Kae, she is my wife, she is all I need even if I am horny." He walked to the exit and opened the door. "Oh and, , if you call me Hideki again, I'll have no choice but to fire you... good night." He said as he left into the night.

"Good night, ," she said angrily. "I hope to keep you next time."

* * *

He took his all to familiar road home. To his large home near the apartment complex he lived in when he first moved to Tokyo. Where he met and awoke Chi. Where they made their first memories together. Where they got married. Where she learned everything she knows now. It maybe not be a great view for some people's travels. But for his walk back from work, it was perfect.

He got home and saw Chi at the door to greet him as usual... What was unusual was that Chitose was there also.

"Hello honey!" Chi said.

"Hi Chi, and Chitose, what brings you here?" She smirked and walked over to the door to him.

"I gave both you and Chi a little surprise."

"Oh how sweet! Where is it?" Hideki asked happily.

"In the bedroom, I must be going though."

"Well, you're not going to see us open it."

"I wish I could, but I really must go. Chi, you can show Hideki right?"

"Yes, mother!" Chi responded.

"Ok, good bye you two!"

"Bye," The couple said. Not two seconds later, Hideki turned to Chi. "So, what is this surprise?" Chi lead him to the bedroom that was completely lit with candles. Hideki was hesitant. "... Chi?"

"Mother fixed me!"

* * *

***CLIFF HANGER! I'LL BE BACK SOON THOUGH, THIS IS A COOL STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND LEAVE REVIEWS!***


	2. First time

***Back, this story isn't very popular yet but whatever! I like reading it and want people to enjoy reading it!***

* * *

"What do you mean she fixed you?" He said looking very confused. He noticed that Chi was wearing a robe and her hair in a very fancy up-do. She took off the robe and was naked. She walked over to the bed pulling Hideki along with her.

"Mother came here when you left and told me she had good news for us. I got happy so I let her in. She said that I had to lie down on my back and sleep. I did and she took a few hours between my legs. When she was done, she woke me up and told me she moved my off button to my belly button. I asked her what that means. She said that means Hideki can touch me in the place he couldn't touch before. I got very happy so she said to get everything ready for your return. Are you happy, Hideki?"

Hideki was very happy. He loved Chi whether he could touch her and make love to her or not. But he's wanted to make love to her for as long as he could remember. "Y-yes Chi, I'm very happy!"

She smiled innocently, just like when he first got her. "Hideki has never done this before?" She was even talking like wen he first got her. This made Hideki nervous.

"Chi, what's your name?''

"My name is Chi, silly! It's always been Chi since we've been together." Ok, she was ok.

"Ok, and yes, I am a virgin."

"Well so am I!" She said smiling. Hideki just rolled his eyes and started to undress. Once all his clothes were off, he looked at Chi. She was looking at him in a different way then ever before.

"Chi, did Chitose do anything else to you?"

"She said she put something down there that was connected to the wiring in my brain that will make me feel pleasure, but I don't know what that means." Hideki smiled. He realized Chi was looking at him the way he had looked at her since the beginning of their time together. She was horny. He lied her down on the bed then got on top of her. "H-Hideki, do you know how to do this?" She asked nervously.

He just smirked, "Yes, Chi, it's human nature." He took his hard cock and slowly slid it in her pussy. She was very tight. He didn't know what a vagina felt but he thought that this would be exact. It was so soft, wet, and warm. He looked at Chi's face and she looked like she was in pain. "Are you ok?" He said ready to pull out.

"Y-yes, mother told me it would hurt a little at first. But I feel good too." Her body relaxed and her pain seemed to go away. Hideki started thrusting very slowly. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. He heard her moan and it drove him crazy. He began thrusting faster than before to make her moan louder. When she did he moved his hips faster. He pumped harder and harder into her forgetting it was their first time. All he knew was he wanted her bad. Soon he couldn't take it any longer. He knew that both of them were at their breaking point "Oooooh Hideki!" Chi moaned out as she came. He came inside her right after. He knew it was safe because even though she could feel pleasure, she unfortunately is still unable to have children. They were both too out of breath to say anything. Hideki lied down next to Chi and kissed her passionately.

"I love you. And I'm glad I can finally show you that in a physical way." He told her smiling. She smiled back.

"That felt really good! I'm glad we could do that too." Hideki pulled her into a hug and they both fell asleep

The next morning, after Hideki left for work, Chi decided to give her mother a little thank you present. She made rice balls for her and took a walk to her mother's house which was just a couple blocks from theirs. When she arrived she thought no one was home so she just left the tray of rice balls on the door step, but as Chi was walking away, Chitose answered the door.

"Chi, honey, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"I brought you rice balls, to say thank you for fixing me." Chitose picked up the tray and smiled.

"So the surgery worked? Come in sweetie, I actually have something for you too." Chi went inside the house and her mother made her share every detail of how the night before felt. She was a little embarrassed but she told Chitose everything, right down to the orgasm. "Honey, did he cum inside you?"

"Cum is?" Chi looked confused.

"He released his seed in you?"

"Oh yes he did, why?"

"I was just wondering, dear. I'm giving you this," She handed Chi a pregnancy test. "Hon, this is a test. It will tell you whether or not you're going to have a baby or not. Don't tell Hideki about it until after you take it in exactly one week. If you don't understand the results, ask Hideki."

Chi examined the test, "How do I take it?"

"You urinate on this end, ok honey?"

"Ok, take it in one week," She said trying to memorize that. They said their goodbyes and Chi started walking home. And Chitose just watched her.

"Chi, I hope it worked. I hope I did the surgery right. I hope your pregnant. I risked a lot to make this successful." She turned towards the closet... Where she hid the skin and skeleton of the young women who was sacrificed...

For her own daughter...

* * *

***PLOT TWIST! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, HOW DID THIS PROCEDURE GO EXACTLY? LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYE!***


End file.
